The Power Of Vengeance
by Mini Bert
Summary: Mini Bert searches the world for his "brother", but the powers that took him away isn't conquerable by just one hunter, he has help from many of his friends.
1. Prologue

Legal Junk: Okay, I own all the original characters, weapons, monsters etc. however I do not own any non-original monsters levels, npc's etc. Okay, with that said, I'll begin the story.  
  
Prologue: AUW 1999  
  
The legends told of a mighty hunter who had gone down to ragol against the governments will to bring order to ragol. The military did not take this lightly, they had spies and agents follow the hunter all through the ancient ruins. The hunter was no idiot, he knew he was being followed by his former employer's lackey's, but he didnt care, he knew that they wouldn't survive the harsh monsters that resided inside the ruins. As the hunter approached the gate to the place where "IT" resided, the door locked, arlans, merlans and del-d's appeared, the hunter was ready, he drew his agito and held it directly in front of him. He began to attack anything that came near him, he jumped, dodged left and right, not ever taking a hit, realizing that they had been beaten, the monsters decided to run...but sadly the spies had benn watching and del-d's aren't ones who like to be spied on... as the hunter was about to go through the door he could hear screams of terror and the sound of claws through flesh. He fought the urge to go back and help the others, but being a man of chivilary, he dashed back. By the time he reached the group of del-d's there was only one agent left concious, the hunter once again drew his agito, he jumped and like a flash, the del-d's were gone. The agent looked up suprised to be alive, looked at the hunter..."Why did you come back for me Albert?"..."I saw no need to waste a life..." Albert solomnly replied, he began walking towards the door again...... "Albert wait!" The agent yelled "It's suicide to attack that thing! The best of pioneer 1's military couldn't stop it, what chance do you have" Albert turned around,and held up his agito "They didn't have this now did they?" he said as he walked into the telporter.  
  
No one was sure how he did it, but 1 hour later, Albert emerged from the teleporter, holding his bleeding arm. The agent, now recovered, dashed up to Albert and helped him limp away... "Did you do it? Did you beat him?"..."Yes," *Albert flinched from the pain* "Uhhhh..." "It's ok, I'll take you back to pioneer 2" whispered the agent. "Thank you matteo" Albert said as he lost conciousness....  
  
The next day:  
  
"Albert......Albert.....ALBERT!" Yelled someone beside his hospital bed. Albert sat up, he was in pretty good shape, considering he had his arm almost torn off. "Oh, you didnt have to yell Logan" A short HUmar smiled back at Albert "But you wouldn't wake up! You have to get up! You promised you would take me to where you beat up that griffon thingy!" Logan said enthusiastically. A tall red and black RAcast walked into the room. "Albert is in no shape to go to Gal Da Val." Albert smiled towards the android, "Hello Giga Bert, I believe I could go to Gal Da Val, it's just what I need to relax." Albert replied. "Fine. But I will go with you, you need someone to protect you." Giga Bert said solomnly. "YAY!!!" Logan yelled and jumped up and down. Albert got out of the bed and put on his armour. "Lets go" Albert said as they walked towards the teleporter...  
  
There was little problem fighting through the few sinow berill's and spigell's that were left over from the past battles. They slowly approached the teleporter to the cliffs. "Okay, it's through here" Albert said. Without even speaking, logan ran to the teleporter and teleported uprised, Albert and Giga Bert dashed after him. "Wow...." Logan said as Albert and giga bert appeared. Logan stood in aw of all the scenery and beauty of the cliffs of Gal Da Val, Albert at down on some rocks "I love this place" Albert said, "Yes, but it seems to--" Giga bert was cut short by an earthquake, followed by three serpent shaped dragons. Albert quickly rew his agito, and giga bert drew his justy-23st, battle ready. "Logan! Run!" Albert yelled as the dragons approached. Logan nodded and ran to the edge of the cliffs where the teleporter as, Albert and giga bert weren't having much problem, Albert jumped and dodged all of the dragons attacks, except, something was wrong, he was fighting one dragon, and so was giga bert...so...who was fighting the third one? He turned and saw that the third dragon was going to launch a beam at logan. "LOGAN!" Albert yelled and dashe towards the dragon, his agito egan to let off an eerie mist, he jumped and slashed at the dragons head, and split it in two.."Thank goodness your safe.." Said Albert to Logan, relieved. "ALBERT!" Yelled giga bert ..but it was to late, one of the dragons had launched a beam at Albert and knocked him out, Giga bert ran to where Albert was, but the dragon had come and taken Albert and was carrying im off, Giga bert started firing at the dragon that was holding ALbert, only to be hit with a beam from the other dragon. The next few minutes to Logan were a blurr, after he realized hat had happened, he jumped down to Giga Bert, with tears in his eyes, picked up Giga Berts limp body and dragged him back to pioneer 2...Logan couldn't believe it, his bigger brother, as just carried away by some dragons, while their android was knocked out, or possibly... Logan didn't want to think any further, he just thought how alone in the world he is now.. 


	2. The Experiment

Chapter-2: The Experiment  
  
It had been three days since the accident had taken place. Giga Bert was still in the repair shop. When Logan walked in Giga Bert's sleep was abruptly stopped. *Logan wacks Giga Bert* pzzzt.."What is it Logan..." Giga Bert said without looking up. "You have to come with me! I'm going to Ragol!" Logan yelled, Giga Bert sat up, "Relax, I'm in no shape to go to ragol, but I think that someone I know can take you....if he's ready..." Giga bert said as he got off of the bench and began walking out. "Well? Are you coming?" Giga Bert asked, Logan immediatly dashed up to join Giga Bert.  
  
They walked through the winding streets of pioneer 2 for about an hour, until they came to a small alley. "Ok, we're here." Giga said. Logan looked around. "Are you sure you shouldn't be at the repair shop?" Logan asked sarcastically. Giga rolled his eyes, then hit a couple of bricks on the wall. "That's it, you're going back to th--" Logan was cut short as the wall lifted up, Giga walked into the strange room dissapearing, realizing that he was standing in the middle of an alley, he dashed after Giga. Logan wander around in the secret room, it looked like a labaratory, there were giant capsules hangin from the wall, Logan caught a glance at one of the contents of one of the capsules, it was an ugly looking beast that looked like a cross between a man and a booma. Logan looked, disgusted, slowly backed up, and backed into Giga, who was talking to a short FOnewm.  
  
"So, is he ready Dr. Montague?" Giga said to Dr.Montague, "Yes, I just released him, he sould be here in a minute." Dr.Montague talked as a short RAmar came up behind him. "Ah, here he is" The RAmar was about as tall as Logan, wearing a black suit, with combed back sea green hair. "I'm Mini Bert" said the RAmar, "Mini Bert? As in Albert? Whats going on here?" Logan yelled, "Sorry I should explain, just before you went down to ragol I asked Allbert for some of his DNA, so that I could clone him." Dr.Montague explained. "CLONE!?!?!" Logan yelled, extremly frustrated, "What? You knew he would die so you make a cheap little clone?" Logan kept on about this, then Mini Bert stepped in "I may not be as experienced as Albert, but I'm the only piece of him that's left..." Mini Bert said as he looked away from the group. "Well whatever, right now you're my only ticket to Ragol, Lets go." Logan said also looking away from the group.  
  
Mini Bert and Logan both walked off away from the lab and to the teleporter to the forest. "Why are we going to the forest?" Logan asked, "Simple, a group of cave dragons are there, they should be a good starting enemy for us." 


	3. The Not So Far Off Future

Chapter 3- The Not So Far Off Future  
  
AN- If you're wondering why I skipped the cave dragons etc. it wouldn't make a very good chapter, I was implying that they would start off training hard, and gets harder along the way.  
  
AUW 2030  
  
It has been 31 years since Alberts disapearence. However, driven by their inner need to become like Albert, Mini Bert and Logan have trained hard, pushing themselves to the edge. Logan is now 39 years old, he still wears the same balck and grey armour, Mini Bert looks exactly like he did 31 years ago, as if he didn't age.  
  
"Logan. We should head to the guild. There has been a demand for hunters, we might make a good handful of meseta" Mini Bert suggested, "Ok then. I haven't seen any action for a couple days." Logan replied. "But we haven't been on ragol for 2 weeks..." Mini Bert said quieltly. "I know, I had to babysit my nephew, Dale Bert" Logan said. There was a sudden movement behind Logan, he turned around, nothing, he turned back around, "HELLO!" A small FOnewm with spiked green hair, wearing a green and purple suit. "Oh no..." Logan said, "Take me with you!" Commanded the little FOnewm, Mini Bert was watching them argue about this, then he wacked both of them over the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" They both yelled. "Ahem, First, who is this, second, why does he want to come with us?" Mini Bert asked, "I'm Dale Bert! and I'm going with you because I want to!" yelled Dale Bert. They all stood still for the next 30 seconds, then Logan broke the silence, "Ugh...ok, you can come, just don't get in the way" "YAY!" Dale Bert yelled as he jumped up and down. Mini Bert thought to himself, they're so alike..but will Dale Bert be like Logan is today?  
  
All three of them headed through a crowd to the hunters guild counter, "See? There is a high demand for hunters." Mini Bert told Logan. They carefully read the list of quests, when they saw one that seemed odd...  
  
Employer: Snow and Maria, Twins Description: We need a couple hunters to escort us to a hidden shrine in the mountain range beyond the forest. Reward: 200000 Meseta  
  
Logan, Mini Bert and Dale Bert froze after reading the amount of money, "Ok, sold" Mini Bert said quickly. They asked for a meeting place at the guild, they said to head to the northern-most part of the forest, they all thought this was a routine quest with a big reward, but there was more to it then that.... 


	4. The Marine Shrine

Chapter 4- Marine Shrine  
  
"Why did they ask us to meet them here?" Inquired Logan, "Simple, they said that they needed to go to a shrine up on one of those mountains." Mini Bert explained pointing to the mountain range. They heard footsteps behind them, very light footsteps, they turned to see two RAmarls staring back at them, the taller of the two was wearing a white suit with long sky blue hair, she looked really tough, the shorter one though, looked very innocent, with a dark blue suit, glasses and long blue hair braided at the back. "Hey, are you the hunters that are taking us to the shrine?" Asked the taller one, "Don't be so rude, Sorry, I'm Maria and this is my sister Snow." explained Maria. "Ok, we're Mini Bert, Logan and I'm Dale Bert!" explained Dale Bert enthusiastically.  
  
With the introductions behind them, they headed up one mountain pointed out by Maria and Snow, along the way, they enocuntered some odd looking monster, a few white wolfs and a lot of white booma looking creatures, "These are snow wolves and snow booma's, much more powerful than the originals, seeing as they had to live in harsher conditions, draw your weapons." said Snow pulling out her Bravace, they all took out their weapons, Mini Bert with his Red Handgun, Logan with his Demolition Comet, Maria with her Supressed Gun, and Dale Bert with a hildebears cane. The snowy mountain made it hard to manuver around the enemies, but the sheer power of Logan and Mini Bert easily cut and blasted through the snow monsters.  
  
The 5 hunters all came to a clearing, where a small blue shrine stood in the middle, unlike the rest of the mountain, there was no snow in the clearing. "Ok, there it is, the Marine Shrine..." said Maria quietly. They approached the small shrine, the door was shut, Logan attempted to slice through it with his demolition comet, but no matter how many times he hit the door, it never made a dent. Snow casually walked up beside Logan, pulled out a small blue key, stuck it in a keyhole , and opened the door. "Anyone could have done that.." Logan said and looked away. They all walked into the shrine, there was a small blue orp, shining in the middle of a pedestal, Snow walked up and grabbed it. "Alright Maria, we have it, lets go." said Snow. They all walked out, they all rejoiced, but their rejoicing was cut short, 3 barta spells were cast on them, they managed a last minute dodge, then looked up, and saw three white cloaked men, getting ready to cast barta again..... 


	5. The Marine Orb

Chapter 5- The Marine Orb  
  
The white cloaked men got ready to cast barta, the hunters knew what was coming, so they managed a quick dodge. "Who are these guys?" Logan asked as he brought out his demolition comet, before the men could cast barta again Logan knocked them back with one quick strike, but as he did, 5 more appeared, "OK, that's enough, lets run." said Mini Bert, not to fond of being frozen, they all listened and ran back down the mountain.  
  
They got back to the base of the mountain, gasping for breath.."So,*breath* who were those guy *breath* friends of yours?" asked Dale Bert sarcastically, "No, they're sages from Mt.Belaria, the next mountain over" explained Maria, pointing to a talller mountain. "Okay, so whats with them? Why did they attack us?" Mini Bert asked, "Uh...." Snow mumbled, "Ummmm...." Maria also mumbled, "Ok, what are you hiding?" asked Logan, "We're not hiding anything." Snow quickly replied, "Ya, Right, listen, I've tried to cover up things all my life, and you're a complete amateur, so it has something to do with that orb, right?" Dale Bert asked, as he said this, Logan looked at him "Ok there Mr.dumb one minute, then Mr.Genius the next." Logan retorted, *Dale Bert rose his hildebears cane* "Grants." Dale bert said as he cast grants on Logan. "Anyway, what is that orb anyway?" said Mini Bert, as Logan picked up Dale Bert and hurled him across the room. "Well...This is an acient orb, known as the Marine orb, it was owned by a HUnewearl on Mt.Belaria 150 years ago, she used it to rule Mt.Belaria and the entire Ragol mountain range, I don't know how, that's why I wanted it, to find out how that she used it." Maria explained. "Ya, now that we have it, we should head back to pioneer 2, you can collect your meseta there." said Snow promptly, as Logan and Dale Bert took shots at each other, "Ugh..*Shoots Logan and Dale Bert* c'mon you two." Mini Bert said. They headed back to pioneer 2 and collected their meseta.  
  
They were heading to the secret lab to identify a nail of a snowbooma, hoping that they could make something out of it. After 2 hours of walking they came to the entrance to the lab, Mini Bert quickly punched in the code, the door opened, where Dr.Montague was waiting for them. "Ok, give them to me, I'll make you some new weapons, and no, you can't have them, I'll be using them for study." Montague said as he took the 3 nails of the snowbooma's, and shut the door. "Man, how does he do that?" Logan asked. They walked off back towards their house, when Mini Bert saw a familiar face, "Vahn! How have you been?" Mini Bert said to another RAmar, "Hey Bert, I've been good, but where have you been? I've been looking for you for you since the quest bulge!" Vahn replied. "Logan, change of plans, we're going back to Mt. Belaria." Mini Bert said out of nowhere, without thinking Vahn and Dale Bert followed Mini Bert. Logan just stood there. "Go without me, there's an old friend I'd like to find to... 


	6. Mt Belaria

Chapter 6- Mt.Belaria  
  
After leaving Logan behind in pioneer 2, Mini Bert, Vahn and Dale Bert set out to the ragol mountain range to see what is going on in Mt.Belaria. Although they know that there will be more of those mages, they trust in there abilities, and know that whatever they face they can overcome..."So...How many of the sages are there going to be...?"Dale Bert asked......Ok, maybe they don't trust in their abilities....  
  
Regardless of Dale Berts earlier nervousness, all three of them warped down to the forest. "So where is this mountain?" Vahn asked, Mini Bert pointed towards the biggest mountain, "There, it's a pretty long hike, so I hope you brought your hiking boots." They walked for about an hour, and that was just to the mountain...they slowly walked up the mountain, being very careful not to fall. After they walked up the mountain for another 2 hours, never talking, they came to a small mountain town...  
  
"Denjin, come, it's your turn.."said a sage. A short hunter dressed in a dark blue suit and white hair approached the sage. The sage moved, and behind him, was an amazing saber, made of a light blue metal, and gold for the hilt. The hunter attempted to pick it up, but the moment he picked it up off the ground, a blue flash of light caused him to drop the saber, and fly 30 feet back. "He was not the one, Kinami, come, it's your turn.." said the sage. A tall hunter in a whit suit and long sky blue hair approached the saber, and picked it up, again there was a flash of light, but no matter how intese the flash was, Kinami wouldn't drop the saber, eventually the light stopped. "Behold! After 150 years! The Belaria saber can be wielded again!" yelled the sage. "Kind of weird if you ask me." Remarked Dale Bert, and while he was, he dropped his hildebears cane, and it melted some of the snow, and caused some of the snow to fall. All of the villagers looked over at the three hunters, "Charge!" yelled Denjin, "NO! Let Kinami take care of them! He has to adapt to the power of the Belaria saber!" Yelled the Sage, Kinami ran forward, stopping 20 feet short of the 3 hunters. "What a fool, we rule at range combat!" said Vahn as he looked at Mini Bert, "Lets go." Mini Bert said, but he sounded unsure, why would they let only one hunter fight them...unless there was something about the sword...Regardless, they jumped down.  
  
"You tresspassers, prepare to feel the wrath of the belaria saber!" Yelled Kinami "Very well." Mini Bert said quietly as he drew his red handgun, Vahn drew his yasmincov 2000H, and Dale Bert brought out his Hildebears Cane.  
  
They all dashed in a different direction, surronding Kinami, but he didn't move, they all took a shot at Kinami, every shot hit its mark, but when the smoke cleared, Kinami had a blue barrier around him, as soon as it fell down, he went into action. Like a blur, Kinami hit Dale Bert in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious, then he dashed towards Vahn, but was cut short by a shot of Mini Bert's red handgun, Kinami froze, Vahn seized this opportunity to lock on and hit Kinami, knocking him off balance, Mini Bert switched to an angry fist and caught Kinami in the stomach while he was off balance, Vahn then jumped in the air and shot down and hit the saber out of Kinami's hand. Quick to act Kinami picked up the Belaria saber and rolled across avoiding Vahn's shots, Kinami got up, and a small orb in the hilt of the Belaria saber began to glow, "Barta!" Yelled Kinami as he cast barta, normally barta was slow, but it moved extremly fast, it caught Vahn's foot and froze him to the ground, then Kinami went after Mini Bert, he made the belaria saber glow, then he hit Mini Bert, knocking him back 30 feet, and back over the mountain. "Noooo! Mini Bert!" Yelled Vahn, then Kinami turned and approached Vahn slowly, put the Belaria saber to his own face, got ready to strike, then fell to the ground. "No one, gets rid of me." said Mini Bert standing on the edge of the mountain holding his red handgun.  
  
The villagers were all shocked, how did they defeat their hero? "What is it that you want?" said one of the sages, "I want to know everything about this place" explained Mini Bert, then he looked at Dale Bert, "and I want you to wake him up."  
  
"....Very well... I will tell you everything, And bring your little friend back..." 


	7. The Secrets of Belaria

Chapter 7- The Secrets Of Belaria  
  
After defeating the new hero of Belaria, Kinami, Mini Bert was accpeted in the village of North Belaria, and gets to hear all of the secrets of the Belarian's, and their powerful saber...  
  
"Oooooh....My head.."Dale Bert grumbled as some of the villagers woke him up, "Huh? What's going on? Mini Bert? Vahn? Where are--" "Relax Dale, we're right here, we beat Kinami." explained Mini Bert calmly, "Ya, now be quiet! We're trying to listen to Jenso!" Vahn yelled as he turned back to the sage.  
  
"As I was saying, we Belarian's have been hidden away in Mt.Belaria for thousands of years, living in these harsh conditions made us strong overtime, but before that, 150 years ago, a priestess known as Marine Tetsume came to Mt.Belaria, wielding a magic cane with a dark blue orb embedded in it, she was thought as no threat, but she summoned clouds and rain and set them upon us, at first this was not a problem, but then she turned it to a violent lightning storm...she demanded that she be made queen of Mt.Belaria, or she would keep the lightning storms on us, and kill us all, we had no choice we had to give in...She ruled on the throne for 8 months, until a brave blacksmith whent scavaging around in the caves of Mt.Belaria, in search of fabled materials, and the also fabled Ice Elemental Stone. He found it, and without the Queen even noticing, he created a mighty sword from the materials, Itentrium for the blade, and Geneitrium, a gold like compound. One day he surprised the Queen with a visit, bearing the sword as a gift, as she approached slowly to grab the sword, the blacksmith grabbed the sword, and swiftly attacked the queen, severing her head...He then grabbed her staff, and wondered out onto her castle balcony, where the villagers were awaiting the queen, when he emerged, he held her staff above his head, and snapped it in two. Fearing that someone may use the orb that Marine used, we sealed it in a shrine in the next mountain over, and gave the key to the shrine to the creator of the Belaria saber, he left the Belaria saber with us to wait for a new hero, and left with the key, never to return." explained Jenso. "What was the blacksmiths name?" Inquired Mini Bert, "Kenji Twins" Jenso replied.  
  
Mini Bert and Dale Bert looked at each other in shock. "Vahn, Dale, we should go back to pioneer 2, we have a couple of people to find..." 


	8. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 8- Friend or Foe?  
  
After learning that Maria and Snow were decendants of the great blacksmith, Kenji Twins, who created the Belaria saber, Mini Bert, Dale, and Vahn rushed back to pioneer 2 in search of answers as to why the very blood line who opposed the queen of belaria would want her orb...  
  
Mini Bert had gone to the hunters guild while Dale and Vahn searched the main parts of pioneer 2. "Move it, emergency, have to check something, upmost importance." Mini Bert said while pushing his way through the crowd around the hunters guild counter, "Back off buddy, I've been waiting for an hour." some hunter retorted, then Mini bert dealt him a blow to the face with his angry fist knocking him out. "Next?" Mini Bert asked, all the hunters standing around the counter moved, fearing a blow to the head. Mini Bert looked down the quest list, and saw one that was taken by a FOmar about an hour ago, and the description whent:  
  
Employer: Snow and Maria Twins Description:We need a hunter to guard us up in Mount Blue. Reward: 100000 Meseta  
  
Mini Bert frowned, then slowly walked out of the hunter's guild, to see Vahn and Dale waiting for him. "We've found out that Snow and Maria were on Mount Blue, we would have gone in, but I'm still young, I fear for my health." said Vahn as he rolled his eyes. "Right, well we should head down and see what the Twins are up to." Mini Bert said as they walked to the teleporter, and went down to the surface.  
  
When they arrived at the forest, it was snowing, a light fluffy snow, completly harmless. They headed towards a smaller mountain next to Mt. Belaria, which was a mountain that had an eerie dark blue snow. "There it is...Mount Blue..." Vahn said as they came to the base of the mountain. "Hey Guys!" A voice said from behind them, as they turned they saw Logan, with a familiar android, "Hey Giga, Logan, haven't seen you in awhile." Mini Bert said quietly as he turned back to the mountain and began to climb. Without thinking, the other 4 followed him up the mountain, since mount blue was considerably smaller than Mt.Belaria, it didn't take them long to reach a small clearing in the middle of the mountains peak. "Ok lets check up on the Twins." "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said a FOmar dressed in purple. "And who are you?" Vahn asked, "I am known as DarkMagician, and I've been hired to stop Mini Bert from entering that laboratory." explained DarkMagician, as he drew out his Sorceror's Cane. "Ok Mini Bert, I'm only gettin payed to stop you, for the rest of you, stay away." DarkMagician said as he got ready to fight. Mini Bert stepped forward, and drew out his angry fist. "Ok, lets go, you are the only thing in my way. Logan, and everyone, stay out of this." Mini Bert said as he also got ready to fight.  
  
They both stood staring at each other, until they both dashed at each other, DarkMagician cast foie, Mini Bert ducked, and caught DarkMagician in the stomach. Mini Bert kept throwing punches, each one hitting its mark, after the fifth punch DarkMagician flew back about ten feet, then DarkMagicin stood still, Mini Bert ran at him, DarkMagician cast Gibarta, freezing Mini Bert. "Hmph, to easy" DarkMagician said as he stepped towards Mini Bert, getting ready to strike, he brought his Sorceror's cane above his head, and began to swing down, but half way through the attack, Mini Bert burst out of the ice, ducked and rolled away, getting a great chance for an attack, Mini Bert struck DarkMagician in the side very powerfully, tossing him into a large snow drift.  
  
"Alright, that's the end of that, lets go." Mini Bert said "Hold on," DarkMagician said as he emerged from the snow drift, "I've been looking for a strong opponent, and I've finally found one. Although I thought that I could beat anyone, you proved me wrong. You must have trained all over the world." DarkMagician smiled as he explained, and reached for Mini Bert's hand, "Mini Bert, I would like to accompany you on whatever quest you are on, maybe I will learn what I was doing wrong, and match the strength of you and your friends." "Heh, well you might not be as strong as Mini Bert, Giga, Vahn or me, but you've already out done Dale Bert" Logan said as he laughed, "Hmph." Dale Bert turned around and mumbled "Grants" and laughed as Logan fell back down 20 feet down the mountain. 


	9. Marine Orb In Good Hands

Chapter 9- Marine Orb. In Good Hands.  
  
Logan kicked don the door to the lab in the clearing. "Alright, whats going on?" Logan asked as he pulled out his demolition comet. Snow and Maria looked shocked as they all stepped into the small lab, pretty much no one had any space. "You! I thought we told you to keep them out!" Snow yelled at DarkMagician, "Stop yelling Snow. Listen, it's not what you think, I didnt want it because--" "Because it could grant you almighty power!" Vahn interupted Maria. For the next few minutes, no one moved.  
  
"...Listen...I take it you found out about the orb?" asked Maria, "Yes, everything." Mini Bert said. "Hmph, not everything" Snow retorted rudely, "Stop being so rude! Anyway, you don't know everything, I've been studying it here since you left to collect your reward. You see we went waking to a different mountain, when the orb started to glow, we looked behind us, and there was mount blue, we kept walking, it stopped glowing, so we went back to mount blue, when we got to the center of the mountain, the orb was flashing very fast. So we set up a lab. I've been studying it here, and I've found out a couple things, one: The Marine Orb was created in Mount Blue, Two, It was made by Marine, Three, She was one of eight sages at the time, The Sage Of Water, and the orb was used to channel her power." Maria explained.  
  
Mini Bert stood for a minute, then asked "Would there be sages now?" "Yes. And according to the Marine orb, They are all on pioneer 2 or ragol right now..." Maria answered "Oh please, elemental controlling sages? Ppfft, even if they did exsist, they wouldn't be any help." Logan said rudely. "You don't even listen to yourself talk do you?" Vahn asked sarcastically. " Wait..I think I know one.." Giga said very quietly without anyone noticing.  
  
"Anyway, I'll keep the orb here, I have to study it more, see if I can locate the sages." Maria said as the others were walking out the door, "Well, it seems as though we've found something to do!" DarkMagician said enthusiastically. "Ya well, you can do it without me, I don't believe this whole "Sage" thing. I'm leaving" Logan said as he telepiped up to the pioneer two. "Well, we aren't going to find the sages just standing around here." Mini Bert said, "Sages?" asked a voice behind Mini Bert, Mini Bert turned to see a HUmar staring him in the face. "Oh hello Duraku." Mini Bert said as he looked at the hunter, "What's all this about sages?" Duraku asked. Mini Bert spent the next hour explaining to Duraku about the Orb and possibly Sages that they were trying to find, Mini Bert showed no signs of slowing down, "For God sake Mini! Finish! Lets get a mmove on!" Yelled Vahn, "But I'm not--" "Ok Mini Bert, I have an idea, we'll split into teams, I'll go with Mini, Darkmagician will go with Duraku, and Vahn will go with Dale." Giga Bert explained. "Good idea." Duraku quickly replied, eager to stop Mini Bert from talking. "What? Can't I go with Mini? Duraku? Giga? I'd even rather go with DarkMagician! Just please! Don't leave me with this maniac!" Vahn begged, "Ha, no, you guys can search pioneer 2, look for odd hunters who seem to have out of the ordinary qualties or powers." Mini Bert commanded, "Giga and I will Search Gal Da Val, Duraku and DarkMagician can search around here on the surface, and unless you want to go underground with Dale bert, you get to search pioneer 2 Vahn." Mini Bert said laughing to himself, "Mmmmm, fine...." Vahn grumbled, "But you owe me for this Mini Bert!" Vahn yelled as he telepiped back to pioneer 2. "Well, we should get searching, return to pioneer 2 in 3 hours, if you arent there we'll come looking for you." Giga Bert told DarkMagician and Duraku as they walked off.  
  
Mini Bert watched until DarkMagician and Duraku were out of site, and turned to Giga Bert, "So what is it you want to show me Giga?" Giga looked away, then back, "I'm going to take you to get a better weapon, I have a feeling we'll need it." Giga said, "Follow me. Don't ask any questions." Giga said as he turned and walked off, Mini Bert followed.  
  
"Do you think they are going there?" Asked a voice, "I'm not sure, but we can't let them see Rannu, lets follow them in case.." Replied another voice as the two shadows came out of the bush they were hiding in, and ran after , Mini Bert and Giga Bert. 


	10. The Agito

Chapter 10- The Agito  
  
Giga Bert had been walkintg for awhile, it had been 2 hours, they hadn't seen a single hunter since they left the others. Giga Bert was leading Mini Bert into the Central Control Area. he led Mini Bert up to the cliffs teleporter, Mini Bert looked shocked, he didn't want to continue, he didn't want to see where Albert was last seen. "I know you don't want to go down there, but trust me..." Giga Bert said quietly as he very slowly walked into the teleorter, and teleported. Mini Bert looked at the ground, it began to rain, the tiny drops of rain rolled down Mini Bert's face, he stepped into the teleporter.  
  
When he appeared on the cliffs, Giga Bert was standing by an agito stuck in the ground in the very center of the cliffs. He looked at Mini Bert through the rain, he rose his hand, and tried to pull out the agito, but he couldn't. "Many hunters have been through here, but no one could pick up Albert's Agito. Since you have Albert's blood running in your veins I thought you might be able to remove it." Giga Bert explained as he took his hand off the agito. "So this is where Albert died. And that's his weapon. I don't deserve it." Mini Bert said as he looked at Giga Bert, "You must, you will need this, I have a feeling that we are being followed, and half the hunters who came here to get the agito never came back..." Giga Bert said, still waiting for Mini Bert, "Very well. If you believe that I can use it, then I will try. But I think we've wasted are time." Mini Bert said as he approached the agito. Mini Bert reached over and grabbed the agito. In a flash of light, Mini Bert pulled the agito out of the ground, and held it above his head, he swung it around skillfully, and placed it on his back. "Okay, I have the sword, now let's head back to pioneer 2."Mini Bert said as he walked towards the teleporter.They walked to where the teleporter was, when to FOmars appeared. "I'm afaraid that we can't let you leave witht that sword." said the first one. "Yes, I'm afraid we have orders to make sure that sword never leaves these cliffs." said the second one. Mini Bert squinted to try and see them, the rain stopped, and they came into focus. They both were wearing the same comstume, with a hat, each with a jewel embedded in it, the first one had a long brown robe, long brown hair, and the jewel embedded in his hat was purple. The second had a long fire like robe, and long red hair, and the jewel embedded in his hat was orange. "Who are you?" Mini Bert asked. "I am Gaia." said the one in brown. "And I'm Mars." Said the one in red. They both drew out odd looking wands, each looked as though they were made of stone and fire. "Prepare to die." They both said quietly as they lunged at Mini Bert. Mini Bert didn't move, he looked at the ground, and pulled out the agito. "You can have this sword." Mini Bert began, as he rose it above his head. "After you pry it from my cold dead hand!" Mini Bert yelled as an eerie mist surronded the agito, Mini Bert swung, catching both Fomars off guard, "GYAAAAH!" Mini Bert cried as he let out a barrage of slashes. Mini Bert stopped, breathing heavily, he looked up, nothing there, the FOmars weapons remianed, then they disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I see..." said Giga Bert "Lets go back to pioneer 2." 


	11. The Sages Underground?

Chapter 11- The Sages...Underground  
  
Mini Bert and Giga Bert arrived in pioneer 2 not long after their short fight with Gaia and Mars.. Mini Bert and Giga Bert wore no expression when they saw the other four waiting for them in the lobby.  
  
"Hey, we were about to come looking for you!" Vahn said enthusiastically, Giga and Mini Bert didn't reply, "What's going on?" Duraku asked, sounding concerned, then Logan looked over at Mini Bert's back, seeing the agito, "Mini Bert? Is that...." Logan asked, "Yes. It is. And it seems as though someone doesn't want anyone to have it for some reason." Mini Bert replied. Vahn and Duraku stared at them, completely clueless, "I don't think we should ask." Duraku whispered to Vahn, after looking at the seriousness on their faces, "Yeah you're right." at that moment, Dale Bert walked in, licking an ice cream cone, "Hey they're back! Why does everyoone look so serious? Lighten up!" Dale Bert said while still eating his ice cream. Vahn and Duraku looked at Dale Bert in suprise, and shock, they thought Logan would crack and throw him, but no, Logan didn't even twitch, he just stood there, he looked as though he was in deep thought.  
  
"Everyone *breath* I'ts Maria *breath* she found where *breath* the sages are *breath*" said Snow as she burst through the door of the lobby, "What? Where? Where is Maria?" asked Mini Bert very quickly, "Calm down Snow, we won't be able to understand you if you don't talk a break." said DarkMagician calmly, Snow caught her breath and began, "We were in the lab, when she finally figured out how to locate the sages, she didn't tell me how, she just got up and said, they're in an untouched part of the ruins! And ran off I followe her until I saw her go into a weird part of the ruins, I knew that the ruins were to dangerous to go to alone, so I came to get you guys, who knows what might happen to Maria!" Snow explained hastily. "Ok then. Lets go." Logan said, Mini Bert and Vahn looked at him, "But, I thought you don't believe that there are sages?" Vahn said, "I'm begining to think that this sage thing has something to do with Alberts death, and Mini Bert removing the sword." Logan explained as he left. "Snow, lead us to where you saw Maria go, I think she'll need our help.  
  
Snow lead them down to the ruins where Logan was waiting for them, he had his demolition comet ready, there was blood of arlans everywhere, "Well, I've taken care of most of the arlans, are you gonna talk us there or not?" Logan asked rudely as he let Snow take the lead, Snow lead them to a large door, that was once hidden by a fake wall. They all walked in, it was a very large room, it was very old and dusty, covered with pieces of arlans, there were odd drawings on the walls, and there was no visible roof..."AAAAH!" they heard Maria yell from a distance, they all ran down the large room, that never seemed to end, when they saw the top of another very big door, they thought they were almost to Maria, when they saw Kinami, laying on the ground..... 


	12. The Hidden One

Chapter 12- The Hidden One  
  
You could hear the 8 hunters foot steps very clearly in the long dark hallway as they ruhsed to where Kinami was laying on the ground...  
  
"Kinami? What happened?" asked Vahn, "I...I...she.." Kinami stuttered, "Do not speak, give your body a few moments to rest." said DarkMagician, "B...But.." Kinami stuterred, "Listen to DarkMagician, you shouldn't talk." Mini Bert said as he picked up Kinami, Giga Vert came and proped Kinami up on his shoulder, "I'll take him, lets go." Giga Bert said.  
  
They all slowly walked up to the large door, just as Duraku and Mini Bert were about to push it open, Kinami butted in "No! Wait! The RAmarl was taken by 2 FOmars! They said that she had something that their master wanted!" They all turned and looked at Kinami, now standing on his own, "But what could Maria have that they could possibly..." Duraku started "The orb..." Mini Bert finished his sentence. "We have to save Maria! I don't care who or what stands in our way!" Snow said as she ran up to the door, all the others ran up to the door and pushed it open. They flooded into the large room, to see...nothing...it was completely black, no noise, no light. "What's going on here?" Logan asked with his demolition comet ready, "I don't like this, everyone get your weapons." Mini Bert commanded.  
  
"Smart boy." two familiar voices said, suddenly the front half of the room was lit up, it was a very large room, almost as big as the hall, after looking around, they looked center, "Those are the FOmars who took Maria!" Yelled Kinami, looking at Gaia and Mars. "But how? I killed you with the Agito!" Mini Bert yelled "No, you thought you did, we teleported away, we know the power that Agito, after all, it did kill our third part." Gaia and Mars said at the same time. "Third part?" Vahn asked as he brought out his yasminkov 2000H "Enough talk, the master requested to be alone, and alone he shall be!" Gaia and Mars yelled at the same time again, and they both brought out their two wands made of stone and fire. They both ran directly toward the group of hunters, each one jumped to the side in time to dodge the FOmars attacks, Gaia swund his wand at Mini Bert, Giga Bert, Snow and DarkMagician, a shockwave sailed towards them tearing up the ground, DarkMagician and Mini Bert were fast enough to dodge the shockwave, but snow and Giga Bert were sent back, out of sight. Next, Mars swung his wand at Logan, Dale, Vahn, Duraku and Kinami, a wave of fireballs flew at them, Logan, Vahn and Duraku managed to dodge the fireballs, but Kinami and Dale were sent out of site. "Listen, they attack in the same way! Watch what one does, then predict what the other will do!" Mini Bert said as he readied his agito, Mars moved first, he spun his wand above his head, and shot more fire, they once again dodged it. Mini Bert and DarkMagician dashed up to Gaia and hit him with the agito and summit moon, sending him to the floor, Mars turned to see Gaia, bad idea, Logan and Duraku jumped and slashed at Mars, sending him to the floor with Gaia. "Mini Bert, finish them off." Logan said, Mini Bert stepped up over them, brought the agito above his head, it began to let off an eerie mist, he slashed downward, this time, he knew they were dead, as he looked at their severed heads.  
  
"Hahahaha..." A loud voice said from behind them, they looked back, and only saw darkness, they looked back to see Gaia and Mars's bodies dissapear. "So you managed to destroy the weak pieces of me...well lets see how you fair against them with their ultimate forms!" The voice yelled, then the ground began to shake, rock and rubble began to fall from the roof, then they saw the creatures that still haunt Logans dreams...The serpent dragons... 


	13. A Living Nightmare

Chapter 13- A Living Nightmare  
  
As the serpent dragons emerged from the darkness, sweat ran down Logans face, then he readied his demolition comet, "Wha..What are those?" Duraku stuttered as he readied his Asuka's "Those are the beasts that took Albert away 30 years ago.." Logan said, Vahn nodded and readied his Yasmincov 2000H, "Ok DarkMagician, be careful, these things are very powerful.." Mini Bert explained as he drew the agito, DarkMagician nodded and readied his summit moon.  
  
The dragons slowly floated towards the 5 hunters, the brown one opened it's mouth and shot a beam towards them, they dodged the beam, in time to see the red one getting ready to fire, but Vahn was ready, he aimed his Yasminkov 2000H, powered up and fired, catching the red dragon in the jaw, knocking his mouth towards the brown one, the beam shot, taking away the brown ones horns. "Huh, that was lucky" Vahn said as he took aim again, suddenly the brown one let out a cry and fell to the ground. "What? Why did he...Vahn! I need you to aim at the other ones horns!" Yelled Mini Bert as he drew his red handgun and aimed it, Vahn did the same, they powered up and fired, taking out the horns, bringing the red dragon to the ground.  
  
" Duraku! Logan! DarkMagician! Attack them before they attack again!" Mini Bert Yelled as he and Vahn powered up and shot at the dragon's faces, "Alright lets g--" Duraku started, "GYAAAAAAAAH!" Logan yelled as he ran up to the red dragon, flailing his Demolition Comet, "This is for my brother!" Logan yelled as he tore through the dragon as though it was paper, his demolition comet was still flailing after the dragon had turned to ashes. Duraku and DarkMagician ran up to the brown dragon to attack, but before they got there, the dragons horns came back, and it floated back up into the air.  
  
"Vahn, Mini Bert, take him down!" Duraku yelled as he ready his asuka's, only to be shot into the darkness by the dragons beam. "Duraku!" DarkMagician yelled as he saw Duraku fly into the darkness, only to be shot by another beam, and knocked into the darkness. The dragon began to power up for another attack, the 3 remaining hunters braced for impact, but it never came. The 3 hunters looked up, to see, nothing, then they looked straight ahead and saw the dragon staring at them, through a block of ice. "Well? What are you waiting for? Finish him!" The three hunters turned to see Kinami gripping the belaria saber and pointing at the dragon, "Right, Mini Bert, get him." Logan said as he turned to Mini Bert. Mini Bert drew the agito, "You will die..for killing my creator" Mini Bert said as he rose the agito above his head, it began to let off an eerie mist, "This is for vengeance!" Mini Bert said as he brought the agito down on the dragons head, splitting it in two, then it turned to ashes.  
  
"Ha..ha..ha" The loud voice laughed. "So you actually managed to beat the creatures that defeated Albert...intrestng...hahaha...sadly, they are nothing. They were just mere pieces of me, and now...Mini Bert, Vahn Roka, Kinami Fobartle, and Logan...you will face my wrath..hahaha..." The loud voice boomed. "How do you know our names? And who are you?" Kinami yelled. "I know many things.." The loud voice boomed, followed by many loud footsteps..They saw two spider like mutated legs emerge from the darkness, followed by an odd face 100 feet above the legs..  
  
" I Am Rannu" 


	14. Rannu

Chapter 14- Rannu  
  
The gargantuan monster had come out of hiding, he looked as though he was olga flow with spider legs, but his arms...they had two long blades that weren't solid, there was a space between two blades of each sword, as though there was something that it was used for...  
  
Rannu rushed forward, and slashed his gargantuan blade at the 4 remaining hunters, they jumped up landing on the blade. "Quick! Attack him!" Mini Bert yelled as he started slashing the blade they were on with the agito, they all nodded, Logan began to slash at it with his demolition comet, Kinami with the belaria saber, while Vahn shot at Rannu's head, "Pathetic." Rannu said as he tossed them off the large blade, which now had many cuts and indents. Rannu charged forward, slashing wildy with his blades, but hitting nothing, they all managed to avoid the attack, they all jumped on the blade again, and began slashing, Vahn was still power up and firing at Rannu's head, "When will you learn? You cannot harm me!" Rannu yelled as he threw them off the blade.  
  
"Where is Maria?!" Kinami yelled at Rannu, Rannu looked over to the side where there was no light, he nodded, and a spotlight lit up where Maria was, laying on the ground, unconcious. "Maria!" Kinami yelled as he ran towards her, but Rannu had other plans...He swung one of his blades, knocking Kinami unconcious beside Maria. "Any other questions before I anhiallate you?" Rannnu said smirkly. "Just one...Why did you kill Albert!" Mini Bert yelled, 'Killed him...I never killed him... I took him away from you with the intent of using his power to form my body...The body that you now see before you." Rannu explained, he then rose his sword, and a small yellow flame appeared, "This is Albert's spirit, which contains the might of one of the sages." Rannu continued, "You muderer! You took his spirit!" Logan yelled, "Calm down Logan, you will join your brother in the other world soon." Rannu said as he powered up and fired a beam from the gap between blades at Logan, sending him into a wall, knocking him unconcious, "You monster!" Vahn yelled as he shot at Rannu's head continuessly. "Hahaha, it's your turn Vahn..." Rannu said as he aimed at Vahn, powered up, and shot a beam at Vahn, sending him beside Logan, unconcious.  
  
Mini Bert stood alone against a giant mutated monster that harbours the very spirit of the one he was seeking, Rannu looked at Mini bert, aimed his sword, and said "Any last words?" Mini bert stood there for a few seconds, "Yes...You may have Alberts spirit..but I will destroy you...you will not take my or my friends spirits!" Mini Bert said as he held the agito with both hands, and it began to let of the eerie mist, "Brave words...for a dead man!" Rannu yelled as he charged up, the eerie mist traveled over Mini Berts body, then Mini Bert charged forward, "This is for Albert!" Mini Bert yelled as he charged forward, Rannu shot directly at him..."Well there goes the last threat..." Rannu said, but when the smoke cleared, Mini Bert was still standing, and he hadn't moved, but the sword he was holding wasn't the agito, it was a shining silver blade, the blade was longer and wider, the hilt was much easier to grip, and there was a small orb between the hilt and blade. Mini Bert charged forward, "You will die Rannu! You will pay!" Rannu stood shocked, " The.. The..Vengeance blade....How did he.." Rannu said, "You will give me that sword!" Rannu yelled as he thrust both swords at Mini Bert, only to get them stuck in the ground. Mini Bert ran up the blades, "This is for everyone!" Mini Bert yelled, then jumped, "This...Is for vengeance!" Mini Bert slashed, and cut Rannu's head in half.  
  
"GYYAAAAAAAH!" Rannu yelled as he fell to the ground, Mini Bert landed on his feet, holding the Vengeance Blade up to his chest. He turned, and saw Rannu's body turned into smoke, leaving 8 coloured flames, which turned into bodies, and flew off threw the roof, and in 8 different directions. Mini Bert was staring at where they left as everyone got up, except Maria.  
  
"I guess those are the sages...I'll have to find them...and destroy them..."  
  
They all returned to pioneer 2 through a telepipe, with Maria on Kinami's shoulders. "Mini Bert, how are you going to find the sages?" Logan asked. "I'll use the only lead I have..." Mini Bert said as he turned to Maria. "Her." 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The hunters returned to pioneer 2 after defeating Rannu. Kinami lay by Maria's hospital bedside, Dale, Duraku, DarkMagician and Snow hit the town, Vahn and Logan were down on ragol, training for the battles they knew were coming...and Mini Bert sit in a chair alone in a lobby...  
  
"If those were the sages that flew out of Rannu's dead body, then I'll have to kill them, or Rannu might return" Mini Bert thought to himself, he leaned back on his chair, "Even if it means killing the one whom I set out to find..." Mini Bert sat up, "And the only clue I have to as where they are is in the hospital unconcious...." At this time the door to the lobby swung open, and in the doorway stood a tall blonde haired RAmar, his hair was styled like Mini Bert's, and he wore a yellow suit to match his hair, but something just didn't look right about him.  
  
"Mini Bert, I need you to help me." The RAmar said, "What? Listen I'm busy, I don't have time to help someone that just walked in the door" Mini Bert replied, "But you don't understand, you've seen me before..." The RAmar said, Mini Bert stood up and looked at the RAmar, "I don't know you, never seen you before." Mini Bert said in an angry tone, "But you do, I am Rannu, and I need you to help me..." Rannu said, "What? Rannu? You're not Rannu! Rannu was a giant monster!" Mini Bert yelled, "Yes, I am, I am a piece of Rannu, and I don't want to become Ultima-Rannu again..."  
  
AN: Well with the end of one story and emotion comes another story and emotion, The Power Of Trust. The new story will be more descriptive and there will be more characters, but unlike this one, the hunters won't all be in the same place, so I will be alternating view points every time I switch a chapter. I need to give credit to all the people at Ragol.co.uk for reading my story and giving me positive feedback, I'd also like to thank anyone who took the time to read my story.  
  
--Mini Bert 


End file.
